New Beginnings
by KadeSmash85
Summary: This short story occurs during episode 25. Nadie dies shortly after killing Ellis in order to save her from a horrible fate at the hands Rosenberg. This is what happens after they died.


Disclaimer: First off I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja. I do not own anything related to it either.

Author's Notes: Ok I know El Cazador doesn't see a lot of traffic, and I find that a bleeding shame. It was an awesome show and sadly didn't get the chance at making it big like I feel it should have. If not at least semi big.

I just got done watching the show in it's entirety once again, after a long while and I just had the random urge to write a one shot. I feel it is a must. I need a break from Mass Effect anyways, I'm kind of getting writer's block for those fics I've been working on...

By the way, VWVWV means a change in scene.

Anyways, onto it then shall we?

New Beginnings

It was like a fire that erupted at her very core. Her heart went up in flames as she heard Ellis begging for her to be killed. How could Ellis ever expect Nadie to hurt her, let alone kill her? But seeing the look on her face, the way she her voice sounded when she begged. Nadie couldn't refuse her this last request. As much as it pained her, tore her soul into pieces, she gave in.

Now she slowly made her way to Ellis' lifeless body. All thoughts of Rosenberg forgotten, her last wish was to be by Ellis' side. She felt her life fading from her, and it was a struggling uphill battle to make the last five feet to her partner. She didn't care that she was dieing, she felt she deserved it for having failed Ellis so badly.

She felt a slight relief once she took her last step up to Ellis. She looked down at the young witch as she fell to her knees, still clutching the very gun she used to kill her. She fought off the sleepy feeling that crept over her body and mind as she looked over the relieved face of her partner. She still had something to say before she could let death take her.

Nadie scooted ever closer as she fought to keep herself sitting up straight, words beginning to form on her lips. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save..." She started, "But at the very least, I wont let you be all alone..." a pause over came her as she struggled for just a little more air. All she wanted was a few last seconds to get these last words out before she could take her place by Ellis. "Because, I'll be... joining you there soon..." She managed to get out.

That last sentence was a battle of it's own to get out. But now that the words she wanted to say were free, she felt a new sense of relief, mixed with guilt and a sense of failure pass over her numbing body. Whatever magic that Inca Rose worked had sucked out Nadie's life force. She had nothing left to keep her going, and she really didn't want to keep going with Ellis gone.

She finally dropped her gun, her eye lids growing so heavy as she fell onto her side in front of the fallen witch, grabbing her hands as she released the last of the air in her lungs. Darkness swept over her as she no longer felt pain; no longer feeling anything.

VWVWV

Nadie felt like she was floating almost. Like she had no weight, and was flying freely into nothingness. Her vision was dark, she saw nothing. It was like a blind fold covered her eyes in a pitch black room, but she knew her eyes were still open. She felt almost at peace with it.

_Do we look married?_ Nadie's eyes narrowed softly as she heard a familiar voice. It was like it echoed all around and within her. She remembered those words from somewhere. From someone. It was like she just couldn't remember from who or when.

_You and I are friends, right?_ Again, this sense of knowing struck her. She dug deep and hard, struggled to place where she had heard that from. Then it struck her, like a quick flash of lightning. "Ellis?" her voice was but a whisper when she spoke the name.

She felt her head turning from right to left, but she still saw nothing. _The one thing that is a no-go is traveling alone. It has to be with someone._ That was her own voice echoing now. She felt a sense of anxiety come over her. She couldn't figure out why she was hearing herself speak when her lips weren't moving. It was like someone had hit the replay button of her days with Ellis.

When they were alive.

_Is that someone me?_ Came Ellis' response. Nadie felt a pang of sadness take her. She remembered that day well. They hid out in a small rock formation, waiting for a bird to come down from the sky. The day Blue-Eyes had stopped her chase against them. She wished now she had just come out and told Ellis is was her, but she didn't.

_I love you._ They were simple yet consuming words. The last words spoken by Ellis. She felt a sudden regret come over her. Times when Ellis expressed jealousy over Ricardo, times she snuggled up to Nadie. Times when something burned in her expression filled eyes. A longing for a response from Nadie perhaps. One Nadie was afraid to admit to, let alone return.

"Nadie." Came a new voice, but this one did not echo. This one did not seem to come from everywhere, or within her. It belonged to someone familiar as well, a man. A voice she had not heard in years. This voice came from in front of her. Like someone stood there, but she still could not see.

"Nadie, open your eyes." came this voice again. She struggled to do as he said. Soon the world around her began to fade in. Blue skies began to fill her vision. Blue skies with white fluffy clouds, and a green grassy field. She no longer felt like she was floating, but firmly standing on her two feet, with a ground beneath her. A soft dirt ground.

Finally the person who spoke to her began to come into vision as well. The last of the blurry picture began to focus into a sharp image. He was taller then herself. Rugged looking, with dark gray hair, with streaks of white, and a clean cut beard. She knew this man. He smiled at her warmly, dressed with a white button collared shirt, and tan khaki's with a belt and cowboy boots to top it off.

"Papa..?" she questioned with uncertainty. His smile grew at her response. She looked down at herself now, unsure of her surroundings or if she was really there. She wore a loose fitting white sundress. It had no sleeves, and went down to her knees. She wore no shoes, she could tell as she could feel the grass and soft dirt beneath her toes.

She grew confused. Thoughts of her death had yet to dawn itself. "Where am I?" She questioned as she looked back up at her long since deceased father. His smile never wavered as he opened his arms. It beckoned her for a hug, but she still felt unsure of what was happening. She wondered if she was dreaming but this felt too real.

He could see the look of confusion and disbelief as he lowered his arms. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a habit she remembered from when she was a child. He made no move to startle or frighten her, and his smile never faded. "Your mother and I have watched over you." he said simply. His words were gentle, and caring. They had a calming effect even.

Nadie's eyes widened slightly as she began to understand, remember. She had died, she had failed Ellis. She looked around herself suddenly, feeling panicked. Where was Ellis? She wanted to be with her, not away from her. "Do not worry, she is safe." her father spoke, his words still gentle, and even comforting.

Nadie looked back at him with sad eyes. She wasn't about to question how he knew who she was looking for. "I failed her... I couldn't keep her safe." Nadie spoke quietly. Finally her father stepped forward, his hands leaving his pockets. He pulled her into a gentle hug. Nadie couldn't refuse it as she leaned into her father, her hands gripping her shirt tightly.

"You did not fail her, Nadie. Ellis knows you did everything you could." He spoke quietly. Nadie sniffled once, fighting back the tears that threatened her. She had no strength to pretend everything was ok. She had no strength to agree with the words her father spoke.

Her father began to gentle stroke her hair. Something he did to soothe her when she was a small girl. It use to help calm her. But she couldn't feel it this time. She wished she could have redone what happened. Make it right, let Ellis have a life she deserved. "You're mother was so worried. Living behind the life of a hired gun. She was so relieved when you found Ellis. Something for you to truly live for." her father said.

Nadie shook her head as she pulled away from him. "She would still be alive if it weren't for me." Nadie said. She felt bitter towards herself. She should have never taken Ellis to Winay Marka. If she hadn't Ellis would still be alive. They could have ran away, gone somewhere else. Ellis would be free, and could've had a new start.

Nadie's father only smiled again. "If it weren't for you, Ellis would have never gotten the answers she needed." he simply said. Nadie fell silent as she looked away. She stared long and hard at the endless grassy plains that stretched on all sides of her. She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she wanted to believe it.

She could hear him sigh. "She's waiting for you, kiddo." he then said. She grew confused once more. She looked up at her father, trying to understand his words.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. He simply smiled. She found herself hating how he could just smile after everything she had done. If he truly was there, if he truly knew everything she had become and had did in her life... She could not understand how he could smile at her, and be so kind.

He once more shoved his hands in her pockets. "It is not your time, kiddo. You're mother and I are so proud of you, and will continue to be proud. But, you still have a life to live. You have so much more to do, and to learn. Ellis will need you, and you will need her." his words continued to confuse Nadie. "Treat her right, and for God's sake, tell her how you feel. Don't let her slip through your fingers."

Her brows furrowed as she felt a sudden pull at her soul. She stumbled backwards at the sensation. _Nadie..._ The voice was beckoning her. "She's calling for you. You have to go back. Don't resist it, and you mother and I love you." He finished as he began to fade from Nadie's sight.

She suddenly felt an odd sensation as she again felt another pull. This one was stronger, more demanding. _Nadie!_ The voice was louder. It belonged to Ellis, and she couldn't ignore the calling. She felt her body lift from the ground as the world around her grew dim once more. Before she realized, she was floating in darkness once more, but was not frightened by it as her spirit continued to be pulled at by unseen forces.

VWVWV

She felt no pain. There was a slight discomfort, but at the same time a warmth that engulfed her. She lifted her arms to hold onto that warmth as new air filled her lungs. She gripped a denim material as her eyes slowly opened. "Ellis?" her voice was hoarse as her grip tightened a moment.

She felt a nod on the side of her head as the world became more focused. She had forgotten everything that had transpired before this moment. Everything except that she knew they were both dead. What happened after that she could not remember.

She pulled away slowly as she remembered why they were here and why they had died to start with. Her eyes narrowed at Rosenberg who stood behind them, a look of shock on his face, and then a startled realization that Nadie was alive again. Ellis looked behind herself as well, an angry look in her eyes. He would pay for harming Nadie. That was the only thought on her mind.

VWVWV

It was all over. Rosenberg was dead and they were back in the witch's village. They were slowly walking towards Ricardo, Lirio, and Blue-Eyes. They looked relieved at seeing them. They were unharmed, and in one piece. They had made it, and everything could return to normal. Such a strange thought after such a long journey.

Lirio gave out a happy sound as she ran up to the pair, hugging Ellis tightly first. Ellis smiled at the little girl who then quickly hugged Nadie just as tightly. Nadie leaned down and ruffled the girl's hat. "Sorry we worried you, Lirio." Nadie spoke gently, but happily. Lirio simply smiled brightly at the bounty hunter.

"Come on, lets go back to town... You two probably need some rest." Blue-Eyes spoke. She herself sounded exhausted. It had been a long night, and day. None of them got much sleep since that had left the town. They all needed, and deserved a good night of rest. That was the only thing they all wanted.

With that they all walked back to their cars. Not much else was spoken, Lirio held both Nadie's and Ellis' hands the whole way back. Once they were in their respected vehicles they drove off. There were no more urgencies, no more looking behind themselves. It was a nice change of pace, and they all felt a needed relief from it.

VWVWV

Night came quickly. They all ate dinner together, speaking of what they should all do next. Heading back north was something they all had desired, but their paths had decidedly been different too. Ricardo and Lirio would return to traveling, Jody, as she had finally introduced herself as, decided she was going to find a new start, and Nadie and Ellis... well they didn't know what they were going to do, but they decided they would figure it out along the way.

Jody was nice enough to get everyone rooms in a small inn. They would all head out at the same time in the morning. They at least decided to stick together as far as the next couple days. Or at least until they decided to head in a different direction. It was kind of nice not having to worry about where they would go, just as long as they got there.

Nadie threw off her poncho as she let out a relieved sigh before sitting on the edge of the single bed in their room. Ellis took to standing at the window on the other end, looking outside at nothing in particular. "Nadie..." Came her voice, breaking the silence.

Nadie had began to pull off her boots as she looked up at the younger girl curiously. "Will you always stay with me?" Ellis questioned quietly, never looking at bounty hunter. Nadie gave a half smile as she shook her head. She began to peal off her other boot.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I will, silly." Nadie said lightly, finally removing her gun holster. She stood up before she padded bare foot across the room and to Ellis' side. Ellis fell silent in that moment as they stood side by side looking out the window.

The silent pause didn't last for more then half a minute. But in that time frame Nadie thought back. There was something that tugged at her since she came back from the dead. Something she felt like she had to remember. No matter how hard she tried, whatever she had to recall never came forth, which only lead to some frustration. Frustration she didn't express.

Ellis made the move that would break the silence that had fallen between them in that thirty seconds. She grabbed Nadie's hand as the taller of the two looked down at her, eyebrow raised as blue eyes looked into lilac. Nadie finally smiled warmly down at Ellis who had returned the smile in kind. "I'm glad." Ellis finally said to their previously short lived conversation.

Ellis then tugged Nadie towards the bed, not wanting to sleep alone tonight. Nadie grew confused once more though as she was dragged along. "Ellis?" She questioned as the young witch pulled her down onto the bed. Nadie continued to watch Ellis with a sense of curiosity as Ellis silently willed Nadie's arm around herself, curling up into a ball in front of her.

Nadie flushed deeply as she felt Ellis' back against her front as she curled up. That's about when it all dawned on her. It happened in a flash. It all streamed across her mind's eye as her eyes grew wide with realization. After she had died, she recalled her father, and everything he had said to her.

_And for God's sake, tell her how you feel._ His words rang loudly in her head as she looked at the blond in front of her. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she tightened her hold around Ellis' waist. Ellis had long since released her hand but she never moved her arm away from where it was placed, but she now reached for that hand once more.

She quickly slipped her fingers between Ellis' who blinked and looked behind herself at Nadie. Nadie's expression was serious as she looked back at Ellis. "I love you too." Nadie said just as seriously, but held a caring tone. Ellis' eyes lit up as it took a couple seconds to sink in. It was a rather late response to what Ellis had said back in the old witch's temple.

Seeing the new sparkle in Ellis' eyes Nadie smiled brightly. "Nadie!" Ellis cried out happily as she suddenly twirled around in Nadie's hold throwing her arms around her shoulders tightly. Nadie responded in kind sliding her other arm around Ellis' small form holding her tightly against herself.

With her new chance one life, Nadie didn't want to let the opportunity slip her by again. Before she felt hesitant, and even a bit scared. But with having died once, and remembering the regret she felt before her father showed up, she wasn't about to let it happen again. She no longer wanted to be afraid of loving Ellis, as Ellis had loved her.

VWVWV

Ok, I'm done lol. I wanted to change up what happened a little bit, and I only wanted to do a one shot. I still have a different El Cazador fanfic out there that I have never finished, and I probably should, but... I just got so into my Mass Effect fics, that I never got around to it. By now I kind of forget where I wanted it to go anyways... Maybe one of these years I will finish it, but for now...

Anyways, I did take quotes from my DVDS... Mostly the subtitled version (love the original actors better, though I do still enjoy the dubbed version once in a while). I hope you all enjoyed this, I just had the urge to write this after having watched the whole thing again.

Feel free to comment!


End file.
